Long Distance
by StateTrooper23
Summary: Things have been going crazy in Ethan's life. Now that he's away from home, things are bound to happen. Accidents? Outbursts? Attacks? Who's even to say he's staying on his home planet? This is a sequel to my original story "Just a Friend I Need."
1. Chapter 1

Roadwork.

It's anything you ever see anymore on the Interstate. Last time I drove this far-

Okay, I've never driven this far…

However, knowing Subaru reliability is great, so I think I'll be okay. I'm on my way to Oregon to see family, and I am driving all the way from the middle of Missouri.

A lot of things have been happening in my life lately, things that I don't talk about. I lime to keep it a secret from everyone. I tried to clear that thought from my head, but it is impossible. It's all I ever think about anymore. It would be nice if there was some way to stimulate myself without breaking the law. I'm sitting in a quiet car going 80 down the Interstate. My radio is broken so there goes that. Texting and Driving, well that's illegal. Pokemon Go and Driving…

That's probably illegal too.

It's late into the day. The sun is about to set over the desert. I should probably stop in Elko while it's still a somewhat developed area. The sun was on the horizon now and anything on the road now was trucks or the occasional Minivan or State Trooper. I loved it, though. Open road, desert, straight roads, 80 miles per hour speed limit.

Nevada is great.

However, all great things must come to an end sadly. Unfortunately, I learned that awhile back. I got off the freeway and headed into town. I booked a hotel and went inside my room. It was time to call it a night. I am ready to get to bed already, but YouTube and Reddit are keeping me up. All you see anymore is Christmas Advertisements. I can't believe it is going to be 2017 already. I finally found a way to get myself out of my phone. I called it a night and went to bed.

That night I had dreams about my past; things that lasted awhile. It almost seemed like I was there. I don't think I already ready to tell anyone about it yet, but it has been nonstop bugging me all day. Scratch that. All the freaking time!

Maybe I should think about telling someone. It has still been my dirty little secret that I've kept to myself. It still confuses me to this day why it happened to me.

I really want to know.

I woke up the next day. I slept okay. I never did enjoy sleeping in a bed that hundreds of others have slept in as well. I don't even want to think of that right now. It's time to get back onto the road.

I got back onto the interstate and started my routine of driving again. Nonstop filling up for gas every once and awhile. The shocking part about this is that I truly do enjoy this. Being alone by myself and I get time just to speak to myself in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow the road is so quiet. Everything is quiet. There's nothing around. I feel cozy. I need to keep it together, I don't want to fall asleep. How many hours have I been driving? I glanced at the clock on my dashboard. 10:02am. Two hours down, maybe like… forteen to go? I have to make progress or I won't make it their in time. I want to get their early aswell so I can see my family for the first time in about three years. I don't know, I haven't kept track.

That thing, that secret is still bugging the hell out of me. I can't stop thinking about it or a way to get to see him again.

I mean see it again. I've already said too much.

I still don't know if I am going to tell anyone. It's still a secret that I keep, and for a sure good reason. No he's not my boyfriend, no he's not some criminal, or maybe. I'm not sure how this kind of thing would work.

Can someone just entertain me? I have no radio, and no way of entertaining myself. I'm about to just start singing to myself.

"This day feels anything but typical. I woke up choking on a miracle. I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why… I don't kno-"

I forget the rest. Man, I wish I had a radio!

I am so bored. I should've just flew. My parents offered me a ticket but I refused. It was my own idea to drive because I wanted to see the country. My radio wasn't broke when I said that- I mean, isn't a car radio an essential? In my book it is.

Okay, enough of that. The time is ticking. 10:09pm. Why can't time move faster? I just want to get there and that's it. At Least the road is empty, and I don't have to worry about, gee I don't know? Merging into someone? I'm not that stupid.

I need to stop talking to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

This day is getting more and more boring, and I just want to sleep more and more as the time goes by. There are more cars on the road now that I am close to Reno. I never realised how big this place was. I feel that big cities are something I love, and the last big city I passed through was Salt Lake City. It was nothing special, just crossed I-15 which was a spaghetti cluster of roads. I like traffic, I tell myself, even though it is the biggest lie I will ever tell anyone. It's frightening because you never know who's gonna do what. Who's gonna brake too early? Who's gonna brake too late? Who's going to cut you off? Everyone must be driving to California to get to the beach, or stopping here because they couldn't afford to gamble is Las Vegas. When I was little I used to live in Pennsylvania near Allentown. We would always go to the Jersey Shore in the summer. I-78 was always loaded with traffic going the same place. I miss living on the east coast. Everything felt so smaller.

Traffic was really starting to get backed up now. Stop and go. Stop and go. It was really annoying. I knew it would be like this if I went anywhere though so, there is no point in trying to go anywhere besides the main way through. It wasn't long until you started getting "those" people. The people that slam on the brakes at the last minute, and merge like they are trying to dodge a bullet, or maybe trying to dodge a Dodge that came flying over the median. I just sat here, wanting it to end; set me free on the open road.

A few long minutes later, traffic picked up a bit. We were back up to 50mph, which I guess was not really traffic. I decided to look around see what was in this city, what made it so popular besides being a cheaper Las Vegas. It didn't look bad really. I actually liked it. All of a sudden, I looked down. The car in front of me slammed on the brakes. Without hesitant, I slammed on the brakes as hard as I could and braced for impact. Luckily, I didn't hit the guy, which was good.

If you thought I was out of danger, you'd be wrong. My sigh of relief was cut short by the sudden force pushing me back into my seat. Something started cutting the side of my leg, and my arms went flying everywhere. I felt a cold liquid on my head: blood. I thought that was the end, but my car was flying now. I had no way of controlling it, and then the worse of it all happened. The car skidded sideways until it hit the sand and fell on its side before rolling over. Now, this is the part where I say some cliche dramatic quote, but no. I just screamed for dear life. It felt like an eternity until the car stopped rolling. When it did finish. I remember looking around. I saw the bent remains of my Subaru, and blood smeared on the airbags and dashboard. I couldn't feel my left leg, and my arms were too sore to move. I tried my hardest to unbuckle my seatbelt which was successful. However, I must have been too weak, because when I fell, I blanked out. Everything was black, and I just remember hearing the faint, weary words:

 _"Oh my god! Call an ambulance now!"_

At the time, I had no idea what was happening, but it wasn't soon after until I realised, I had just been in an accident.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness subsided, thankfully. At least I'm not dead. I opened my eyes and took a look around. It was a hospital room. I focused on the dark figure in the side of the room. Some blob of sorts. Hell, everything was a blob to me right now.

 _"Hey! You're alive- umm... I mean you're awake! Thank goodness. I got bad news about your car, it was totalled in the wreck, and we weren't able to contact your family. On the bright side, I can take you home, or to a hotel nearby. All of your tests came back safe. You only had trauma from the initial accident. All we gotta do is check you out of here!"_ The blob said.

 _"That's very nice of you sir! Thank you!" I said with glee._

 _"That's how we do it on the ZPD!"_

 _"W...w...w...w...wait? The ZP-what?"_

 _"You know! The ZPD, Zootopia Police Department? The guys that save lives... well actually... In your case, it was the-"_

I cut him off. _"No no no no no! I'm confused right now what's going on."_ I glanced down at myself. _"I'm a f...f...fox?!"_

 _"The hospital said you may have memory loss for the first 12 hours, so your just a little disoriented. Why don't I take you out for dinner, In a friendly way."_

 _"Look! I don't know what's going on right now, but I definitely know something is wrong."_

 _"I think you just need some food in your stomach."_

Although I was very confused, I got in the officer's car. Some old 90s Crown Victoria. Haven't seen one of them in forever. I still want to know what the hell is happening. Where am I? What am I? How is this even happening? The officer was very kind and bought me dinner. He also gave me money for a hotel to stay in for a week. He dropped me off out front.

 _"Wow. Thank you, sir. Say, what's your name again?"_ I asked him enthusiastically.

 _"Officer David Gray. The coolest wolf on the force!"_

 _"Haha! Well, thank you, Officer. I think I'll sort everything out!"_ I still don't know what's happening...

 _"Okay, well you have a safe night."_ He drove off. I walked into the hotel and got my room. It wasn't bad. It wasn't good I may as well add. Through the night, I thought long and hard about what's going on. Did something about me getting in that accident transport me here? Am I dead and gone to Zootopia instead of Heaven? Why am I a fox? Well, I guess a fox is my favorite animal. I thought more and more until I fell asleep. That night I dreamt about the accident. Except the only difference, is that I saw it from a different perspective. The other driver. It's almost like they purposely hit me. Meh, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me!


	5. Chapter 5

It took me some time to get out of bed. Everything was the same. There was no point trying to think this isn't happening, because well it is. I just don't understand how. Somehow, I've just been transported to a different world. I guess I should just make the best of it. I decided I'd take a walk, maybe get a part time job, because if I am going to be here, might as well make a living.

I headed downtown. If I am going to find my way around here, might as well start in the city's center. Luckily my brief introduction to city planning in High School was beneficial because now I can help navigate my way through the streets. I looked around for any newspaper kiosks. Luckily, I found one. There were many jobs in the city. I found one job selling groceries in a grocery store in downtown. Hopefully I will get paid well, or hopefully, the minimum wage is high in Zootopia. I'm sure going to miss my lawn mowing job.

This town wasn't too bad. It reminded me of New York City, but nicer people. I decided to go to a nearby park. There were kids around playing. I found a bench under a tree and sat there. I started thinking about everything really hard and wondering what is really happening. The dream seemed a little weird. Though, they do say that our dreams are supposed to teach us how to react in a situation. But, what's that have anything to do with what I saw in my sleep. I thought about this long and hard, and I must've started attracting attention.

 _"Someone hasn't had their morning coffee have they?"_ I heard a very sarcastic voice.

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"Well, I saw you there and wanted to make sure you were alright."_ He was very kind to me.

 _"Yeah. I just have a lot of things going through my head right now."_ I looked up and was shocked. I actually jumped back at the sight.

I know this guy.

 _"Woah! Are you alright? I'm not that intimidating!"  
_  
 _"Yea... uh... I'm just a little freaked out about a lot of things right now."_

I knew I would run into him. There was no doubt about it. If I was here I would find him. This next thing I did was probably dumb. I got up and hugged Nick as hard as I could.

 _"Uhh... are you okay sir?"_

 _"Nick! I am so glad I found you! I don't know if this is real or not."_ I was so excited to see him for the first time in awhile.

 _"Yeah. I have no idea who you are?"_

 _"Nick! It's me! Ethan!"_

 _"I don't know who you are."_ Nick looked confused.

 _"Nick? Don't you remember? We knew each other for almost a year now!"_

 _"No. I have no idea who you are."_

 _"Nick. How can you not remember me."_ Maybe Nick doesn't remember me. Maybe he didn't keep his memories of being on earth. After a quick staredown, Nick walked off. I decided to go home. Enough of this crap today. I would be a wreck if I knew that my one only friend that I had doesn't even remember me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was yet another bright day, and I am still a fox.

Even though yes, I am distraught about the situation, I've just decided to go with the flow. I walked outside to get a whiff of fresh air. Zootopia was unlike any other city. You can actually breathe the air.

I'm pretty devastated about yesterday. Things didn't go like that in my head. I expected something to spark and for both of us to remember. I guess sometimes people move on.

And animals...

I'm still wondering what these nightmares mean. What are they telling me? Am I missing something? I've got to be. Was the collision purposely done? There's got to be more than just this. So maybe I am just not ready for this. I decided to wear my sweatshirt today as it was kind of cold. I also had to go meet a fox in tundra town. His name is Finnick.

He was interviewing me for a job. He said it was well-paying like he makes $200 a day since he fired his colleague. He said I'd get $40 out of that which is great. Maybe I'll get lucky and I can take that to my home in America. Unless it converts to pounds or something like that, then it'd be like £25. I think. Is that how it works?

Now wonder I failed math...

I had to meet Finnick at 1:00. It was 11:34 and the train leaves at 12:00 for Tundra Town. I should probably start heading that general direction so I don't miss it. The city is massive and the ride will be about 45 minutes. I should really look into getting a rental car. Does Zootopia have Enterprise?

Speaking of that, I was not expecting this place to have so many similarities to earth. Cars are their official brands. There goes a Nissan, and there's an Audi A4 at that intersection, and a Peugeot 207. Oh, watch out for him.

I really did feel at home, almost like if I was in New York. Advertisements were everywhere.

 _"Donald Turtle. Make Zootopia Great Again!"_

 _"All new ZPhone 7."_

I never did check the Internet here yet. Maybe it is interesting. Maybe less Drama Alert and Awesome Disney Toys. Of course, he's probably loaded with cash here. I need to get a phone as well because my Galaxy S7 doesn't work here. Didn't expect it too. However, I have to save this for later because I've accidentally walked to the train station.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a good thing that I wandered to the station. The train should be here any minute now. Luckily everyone's first ride is free, and free stuff is great! I meandered to the platform and waited. I looked around at whatever there was to see. Then I noticed Nick, who was staring in my direction. We were both making awkward eye contact so I moved my eyes away hoping he didn't remember me. That's when out of the corner of my eye I notice Nick was heading my direction. I looked down at my phone which blatantly didn't work. That's when I head his familiar voice.

"Excuse me. Are you Ethan?" Nick asked. I looked up at him and answered in a very stern tone.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well then, I hate to be a bother, but you need to come with me." I didn't understand if this was a trick or what was happening.

"I have a train to catch! I can't leave-" Nick grabbed my arm tight.

"That's not a statement. That's an order." Nick said angrily. I was afraid at this point so I obeyed his orders before I got myself in any legal trouble. Nick pulled me into an alley on the street and began.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" By the sound of his voice I knew he was pissed.

"Nick, I'm asking the same thing." I said very nervously. Nick pulled me close to him.

"This is no time for sarcasm! Tell me why you're here!" Nick was irritated at this point.

"Nick, what's gotten into you? You never act this way! You have no reason to be this mad. Wouldn't you rather be-"

"I have EVERY reason to be angry! If they knew you were here I could lose my job! Or even worse! Look Ethan, you've got to promise me two things! Number one: We never had this conversation. Number Two: You NEVER knew me! You got that?"

"I guess Nick, but-"

"What did I just tell you?"

"I'm sorry. Yes officer."

"Good! Now get lost!" Nick shoved me aside and walked away. I'll be honest I was tearing up at this point. What was happening to Nick? How has he gone from such a nice fox to that? Before I could answer myself I was cut off.

" _Last Call for Train #206 to Tundra Town!"_

Oh dear! I forgot about my train. I bolted my way back up to train just barely making it on. That bastard fox held me up. I knew that he'd forget about me, but I didn't think he'd be that hostile about it. What has gotten into him?


	8. Chapter 8

A forty minute train ride later, I arrived in Tundra Town. It was cold, obviously, so it was good that I brought my sweatshirt. I guess having fur also benefitted me. I walked to the location that we were going to meet. The time flew by and by the time I knew it, it was one o' clock. I looked out for Finnick. No sign. Did I just get played? About five minutes of waiting I was approached by a familiar face.

"Ethan, please tell me that's you." They asked in a worried tone.

"Judy? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"To come and find you. Look I set this up because I need you pronto. I'll explain the whole situation, but right now we need to go to the police station." She motioned for me to get in the cruiser.

"Woah, oh- no! I've already got hassled by one cop today, I'm not getting hassled by his sidekick."

"It's about Nick. You're the only one that can save him."

I looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Look! Just get in the car and I'll explain."

"Ugh. Fine." I got in the police cruiser and we drove to the police station. One long, terrifying journey later we got there. I've seen some bad drivers, but Judy.

Eek!

We walked into the Police Station, Clawhouser was at the front desk.

"Who we got here hopps?" He asked in a joyful tone.

"It's the one." Judy replied in a serious tone.

"What's Ethan too hard for you to remember or something?" Judy stepped on my foot.

"Ow! What was that f-"

"No One is supposed to know who you are, got it?

"I guess so." I followed her orders. We were taken to an interrogation room which was pretty creepy. I'm not sure if I broke some law or something. After a minute another familiar face walked in the room.

"Dave! What's good my man?" Dave walked in only gesturing me with his eyes to stop talking. I sat back in my seat with an embarrassed look as if your teacher scolded you in front of the class or something like that.

"Look Ethan. What did you do to Nick?" Judy said in a demanding tone.

"What are you talking about, I did nothing?" My heart sank. What if I did do something to him. Did I mess something up?

"Nick has been acting strange since he came back to Zootopia. He's been the greatest fox somedays, and others, he is lack of better words an asshole." Judy said back.

"Today must have been one of his off days, huh?" I said to lighten the mood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well- uh. I saw him at the train station and he was pretty pissed. He shoved me aside and told me to pretend I didn't know him. Is there something that I-"

"HE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE?!" Judy screamed at me. I slid down in my chair at the sound of her voice.

"It's- not- my f-f-ault. He came up to me- and I just- was- s-so happy to see him and I just sprang in for a hug." I was on the verge of tears. I was scared for my life.

"Look! I think he misses you and I think that is messing with his head. What did you too do together. I know being alone together for such a long amount of time may create some tensions between the two of you, and-"

"Are you trying to imply we did the do, If you know what I mean? Because, the answer is no. See, that's illegal where I'm from."

"Oh my- what? No! Ethan stop with this stupid bullshit, no I didn't mean that!"

"Well, It sure sounded like that, because usually when we talk about tension in a matter of-"

"Ethan! Shut the hell up."

"Yes Judy" I went back into my serious mood.

"Look Ethan. Did you guys bond?"

"Well, of course we did being together like that. We always talked about stuff. We always had deep conversations."

"Deep conversations about what?"

"Well, we'd always talk about life, and our childhoods, and how we met."

"Well, how did you guys meet?" She asked.

"It's a long complicated story." I replied.

"Well hear me out. Try to treat Nick well until we find out what is going on with Nick." Judy pointed to the door. "Now go! Exit is too the left. We'll see you soon, and Ethan!" I turned to face Judy. "Drop the attitude or next time won't be so pretty!" She said.

"Whatever you say carrots." I walked to the doors ready to head home knowing my day has been wasted.


End file.
